David (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports, go to David (Wii Sports). David is CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 200. Wii Sports Club David's level in Tennis is high at ★9. In Baseball, his Level is also ★9. However, his level in Boxing is at ★1 making him a Pro Class Beginner Mii. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, David is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is デービッド (Dēbiddo). * David is always a Pro. * In his Wii Party U artwork, he seems to be playing Mii Fashion Plaza. * He and the Wii Sports/Resort Mii with the same name are both Pro Class Beginners at one sport. * He's American. ** This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports Club Mii that has not appeared in Mario Kart 8 or the Super Mario Maker 2 direct has a confirmed nationality. * He is the only Wii Sports Club Mii with that head shape. ** He is also the only CPU with that head shape, because his head shape wasn't on the Wii. * Just like Kentaro, David is a Beginner while the Mii from the Wii that has the same name is an Expert. Gallery David.JPG|David's QR Code. Badge-20-5.png|David's badge. Badge-37-2.png|David's badge. Davidart.jpg|Wii Party U artwork of David. WVW69i9ZulQ5dyGfb5.jpg|David in Mario Kart 8. HNI_0096.JPG|David in Miitopia. 15320389609931348927608.jpg 15320916708511145488336.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(230).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(231).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(232).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(233).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(234).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(235).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(236).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(237).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(238).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(241).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(242).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(244).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(245).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(246).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(247).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(248).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(249).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(250).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(251).jpg|David with the original David in Wii Party U. João with David.jpg IMG 2116.jpg|David as a swimming referee. IMG 2726.jpg 1547857656840 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(28).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(41).jpg IMG 2891.jpg|David with Joost. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(127).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(140).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(154).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(199).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(200).jpg IMG_20190126_162908.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(346).jpg File:Miitopia_Boss_Collection_Episode_2_Butterfly_David 15691489602985258161214508153379.jpg 15691928421665324521987473159973.jpg 1- Beginner-0.jpg|All of the Beginner Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Male Miis Category:Red Males Category:Miis Who Love Red Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Pro Always Category:Pro class beginners Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Opponents Badge Category:American Miis Category:Right handed Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis that have facial hair Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Miis with stubbles Category:Miis with lipsticks